five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at FazbearFreak's 3
"The difference is night and day." Five Nights at FazbearFreak's 3 is a game made by FazbearFreak, and the final installment in the Five Nights at FazbearFreak's series. DLC for the game, titled Blurred Realities was released on October 31st, 2018. Story The year is 2020. You work for a detective agency who has been hired for their biggest job yet. Your mission: Find FazbearFreak, a Wikia user who hasn't been seen in years. Your investigation leads you to Grand Dad's Grub and Games, a family pizzeria, abandoned since Freak's disappearance. However, since the diner's closing, a new group of creatures have taken over. You must guard yourself from the monsters from 8 AM to 8 PM, which is when the monsters will retreat. Check the cameras, close the doors, and make sure to watch your limited power supply. However, when you fall asleep, some old friends will emerge from the shadows... Animatronics Day Stages Fortran Fortran is the main antagonist of the game. He is very similar to Mario, but has white skin, an "F" on his hat, white shoes, and light blue overalls. Fotran starts on the Star Stage, and begins moving on Day 3. After activating, he will move in this order: * CAM 02 (phase 1) * CAM 02 (phase 2) * CAM 04 * CAM 06 (phase 1) * CAM 06 (phase 2) * Right Blindspot When Fortran appears in the right blindspot, the player must shut the right door until he leaves. Otherwise, Fortran will attack. Noob Noob is a character from Roblox. He has green pants, a blue shirt, and yellow skin. Noob starts on the Star Stage, and begins moving on Day 1. After activating, he will move in this order: * CAM 02 (phase 1) * CAM 07 * CAM 02 (phase 2) * CAM 05 (phase 1) * CAM 05 (phase 2) * Left Blindspot When Noob appears in the left blindspot, the player must shut the left door until he leaves. Otherwise, Noob will attack. Flappy Flappy is from the game Flappy Bird. He has yellow feathers, white wings, and an orange beak. He is sitting on top of a bird perch with wheels. Flappy starts on the Star Stage, and begins moving on Day 1. After activating, he will move in this order: * CAM 02 * CAM 04 * CAM 06 (phase 1) * CAM 06 (phase 2) * Right Blindspot When Flappy appears in the right blindspot, the player must shut the right door until he leaves. Otherwise, Flappy will attack. Sanic Sanic is a poorly-drawn version of Sonic the Hedgehog. Sanic starts on Sanic's Stage, and begins moving on Day 2. He acts similarly to Foxy from FNaF 1 in the sense that he needs to be watched often. If he is watched too little, he will attempt to sprint into the Office. Dry Bones Dry Bones is an enemy from the Super Mario series. Dry Bones starts in the Backstage, and begins moving on Night 2. After activating, he will move in this order: * CAM 04 (phase 1) * CAM 04 (phase 2) * CAM 04 (phase 3) * Vent * Vent Blindspot When Dry Bones appears in the vent blindspot, the player must shut the vent door until he leaves. Otherwise, Dry Bones will attack. Night Stages Nightmare Grand Dad Nightmare Grand Dad is the main antagonist of the Night stages, and is a nightmarish version of Grand Dad. His eyes are red, and his teeth are much sharper. Parts of his outfit are also torn up, and part of his mustache seems to be cut off. Nightmare Grand Dad becomes active on Night 3. Nightmare Grand Dad will try to enter the Bedroom from either the Hallway or the Window. If he appears in the Hallway, his AI is similar to Nightmare Steve's. If he appears in the Window, his AI is similar to Nightmare Red's. Nightmare Steve Nightmare Steve is a nightmarish version of Steve from Minecraft. His eyes now glow green, and parts of his clothes are torn up. Nightmare Steve becomes active on Night 1. Nightmare Steve will try to enter the Bedroom through the Hallway. If he's in the hall, the player must shine the flashlight on him to keep him away. If he's near the door (indicated by his breathing), the player must shut the door instead. Nightmare Red Nightmare Red is a nightmarish version of Red from Angry Birds. His eyes glow blue, and he is missing feathers, leaving bare patches of skin in some areas. Nightmare Red becomes active on Night 1. He will try to enter the Bedroom through the Window. If the player sees him close to the window, they must shut the window to avoid a jumpscare. Nightmare Sonic Nightmare Sonic is a nightmarish version of Sonic the Hedgehog. His eyes glow yellow, and he is missing some of his fur, leaving bare patches of skin in some areas. His shoes also seem to be damaged. Nightmare Sonic becomes active on Night 2. He will attempt to enter the bedroom through the Hallway. If he gets into the bedroom, he'll go into the closet. The player will have to check on him often in order to avoid a jumpscare. Nightmare Sans Nightmare Sans is a nightmarish version of Sans from Undertale. His clothes are torn up and his skull is cracked. His left eye glows blue, while his right eye glows yellow. Nightmare Sans becomes active on Night 2. Nightmare Sans will randomly teleport into the Bedroom. The player must shine the flashlight at him in order to make him leave. Other Mario Mario is the true main antagonist of the game, and is only active during The Confrontation. He appears similarly to how he does in his series, except for his eyes, which are pitch black in the cutscene before The Confrontation and in his jumpscare. While the player is awake, Mario can go into any room and access the Office from either door or the vent. When the player is asleep, Mario becomes much more nightmarish (his clothes are torn up and his teeth become sharper) and acts similarly to Nightmare Grand Dad. However, unlike Nightmare Grand Dad, Mario can enter the Closet and teleport into the Bedroom and act similarly to Nightmare Sans. Mario's actions while the player is awake can be compared to Springtrap from FNaF 3, and his actions while the player is asleep can be compared to Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare, and Nightmarionne from FNaF 4. Mechanics Day Power The player has a limited amount of power to use each night. The power can be recharged on CAM 07. Running out of power will result in Fortran attacking the player. Oxygen While the Vent door is closed, the oxygen will drain. Low oxygen will result in hallucinations, and having no oxygen will result in a Game Over. Cameras and Router The player has a camera system they can use to watch the animatronics. Using the cameras use power, but CAM 07 lets the player recharge up to 100% of power. The cameras can also go offline due to a router malfunction. The player must punch the router to fix the cameras. If the player hits the router while it's working, the cameras will not work for 20 seconds. The monitor was created by Frostburn Enterprises, a shout-out to Frostburned123. Doors/Lights The player has three doors: two on each side of the Office, and one for the vent. Shutting the two Office doors will drain power, but block both sides of the Office.The Office doors also have lights attached, which lets the player see if certain animatronics are in the blindspots. The Vent door doesn't drain power, but it will drain Oxygen. Night Flashlight The player has a flashlight with infinite power. The player can use this flashlight to light up dark areas. However, if the player uses it while Nightmare Grand Dad or Nightmare Steve are too close, they will die. Sleep The player is able to sleep by holding down the spacebar while on the bed. While sleeping, they are vulnerable to attack, but time will pass twice as fast. This mechanic is similar to the Tape Recorder from Five Nights at Candy's 3, but simplified. Doors The player has two doors: one for the hallway and one for the closet. They can hold the doors shut to block any of the monsters from entering the Bedroom. Stages Day 1 "Hello. Welcome to Tape #1 of the Grand Dad's Grub and Games Security Training series. This series will teach you everything you need to know about the night shift position here at Grand Dad's, and hopefully make you feel more safe working in the office." "On your desk, there is a tablet. This tablet is connected to the many cameras around the building. You can use these cameras to check if anything's lurking around. However, there are two things you must know. The tablet has an awful battery life, but it charges while it's not being used. "Also, the cameras may go offline due to poor Wi-Fi. If this happens, go over to the Router and punch it. It sounds like an awful idea, but this router is really strong, and can take quite a few blows. Just don't punch it while it's working." "If you need to keep something out of your office, you have a door on your left, and a door on your right. These doors can be shut to keep out any intruders that may break into your office. However, these doors drain power, which you have a limited supply of. As long as you make sure to close the doors only when necessary, you shouldn't have a problem." "Finally, you should know that our animatronic characters like to walk around at night. This is nothing to worry about. We have our animatronics walk around during the night to give them an idea of what the pizzeria is like so they can perform flawlessly during the day. However, management recommends you keep the characters out of your office until the end of your shift." "Alright, that's all for this tape. If you have any further questions, please ask your supervisor as soon as possible. After you take your test on this material, ask your supervisor what to do next. Good luck, future security guards!" Noob and Flappy become active on this day. Night 1 Phase 1 When the player begins Phase 1, they will start in the Entry Room. A voice can be heard saying: "Hello? Uh, hello? Oh, hey, I got in! Uh, anyway, I need your help. There's going to be monsters coming after you, and if they get you, they'll easily get me. I need you to go to your bedroom. I'll explain more from there." The player will then be able to roam around the building, but must enter the bedroom to continue the story. "Alright, we're here. The first thing you should pay attention to is your door. You won't be able to see anything beyond it without your flashlight. A few of the monsters will try to come through the door. To keep them out, you need to shine the flashlight in their eyes. If you don't do this quick enough, they'll get closer. When they're close, shining the flashlight at them will cause them to attack. Instead, shut the door until they leave." "On your right, there is a window and a closet. Monsters will try to get in through the Window, but all you have to do is shut the door when they get close. You won't need to worry about using the flashlight. Now, onto the closet. If you let a specific monster in, he'll go into the Closet. All you have to do is go over there and close the door on him every so often." "Finally, there may be points where there's nothing to do. In this case, you can go to sleep, which'll make the time pass quicker. Remember, you wake up at 8 AM." "Okay, that should be everything. Good luck, man. Oh, and Freezy? ...I'm sorry." Phase 2 Nightmare Steve and Nightmare Red become active on this night. This night also has tooltips to give the player instructions. Minigame #1 The player controls Steve as they walk through Minetropolis from the Five Nights at Steve's series. He seems to be carrying a desktop computer. The player is told to go to their home. If they do this, the minigame will end. However, the player can also find a purple portal. Entering this portal will also end the minigame. Day 2 "Hello. Welcome to Tape #2 of the Grand Dad's Grub and Games Security Training series. Please make sure you have watched Tape #1 before watching this tape, as content from that tape will not be reviewed here." "Today's lesson will be on the Sonic and Sans animatronics. Let's start with Sonic. In case you are not aware, Sonic is a blue hedgehog who has the ability to run at supersonic speeds, hence his name. He originates from a video game series of the same name, and is very popular with children. Our Sonic animatronic is programmed to run off his stage and around the building, but only when there are no patrons nearby to block his path." "However, at night, there are no patrons for Sonic to worry about, leaving him free to run around. We have come up with a solution for this problem. If you monitor him on the security cameras regularly, he will believe that there is a patron in his way, and 'reset.'" "Now, onto our Sans animatronic. Sans is a skeleton from the popular computer game, Undertale. Sans is programmed to tell jokes to his audience, as well as sell hot dogs between shows. Since Sans is small, he is easily able to go into the vents. If this happens, there should be a button behind you to seal the vent. This door will not drain power, but having it closed all the time is not recommended by management." "That concludes this training tape. If you have any further questions, please ask your supervisor as soon as possible. There will not be a test for this tape, but there will be a final exam at the end of the week, so make sure you've payed attention. Good luck, future security guards!" Dry Bones and Sanic become active on this night. Night 2 Phase 1 The player starts in the same room as Night 1. The voice says: "Welcome back, dude! Um, just to let you know, I think the monsters are REALLY mad at you now. Those guys have no chill! Anyway, you should probably get to your room before they catch you." The player will have to go to their room without being caught by Nightmare Steve, who will be roaming the house. "Okay, now that you're here, there's two things I need to tell you. First off, one of the monsters will try to get into your closet tonight. If you let him, don't worry. All you have to do is check on him every so often. Also, another monster seems to be able to teleport into your Office. If he appears, just shine the flashlight on him and he'll go away. Alright, good luck!" Phase 2 Nightmare Sonic and Nightmare Sans become active on this night. This night is also the last level of the demo. Minigame #2 The player controls Red as they walk through King Pig's castle from the Night Shift at King Pig's series. The player is told to escape the castle. If they do this, the minigame will end. However, the player can also find a purple portal. Entering this portal will also end the minigame. Day 3 "Hello. Welcome to Tape #3 of the Grand Dad's Grub and Games Security Training series. Please make sure you have watched Tape #1 before watching this tape, as content from that tape will not be reviewed here." "Today's tape will focus on tips to assist you during the night shift." "Tip #1: Manage your power. Unless you are in immediate danger, there is no reason to have either of the doors closed. Closing a door while not in danger is a waste of power. Unless you and/or the location are threatened, the only thing worth using power for is the monitor system." "Tip #2: If you can't breathe, open the vent door immediately. Lack of oxygen is the most common cause of death in the Office. If you feel like you can't breathe, but the vent door is open, vacate the Office immediately and notify your supervisor ASAP." "Tip #3: Do not leave the Office until your shift is over. Not only will you be putting yourself in danger, but leaving the Office while not in any danger is a cause for termination." "These tips will not be on the final exam, but it is wise to note them. That concludes this tape. Tomorrow's lesson will be a recap of this course. Good luck, future security guards!" Fortran becomes active on this night. Night 3 Phase 1 The player starts in the same room as previous nights. The voice says: "Alright, third night, you know the drill. Get to your bedroom while watching out for the monsters." The player must get to the Bedroom before being caught by Nightmare Red. However, it appears that the bedroom door is locked. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me! Those jerks locked the door! Well, you gotta go find it. I would, but I'm just an anonymous voice inside your head. What am I gonna do?" The player has to find a key hidden in the house. They will then be able to access the Bedroom. Phase 2 "Alright, so there's one more monster I haven't told you about. It's Grand Dad, and he doesn't play around. He can come from either the Hallway or the Window, so you'll have to check both of those often. That's really all there is to it. So... good luck, I guess." Nightmare Grand Dad becomes active on this night. Minigame #3 The player controls Sonic in this minigame. However, unlike previous minigames, this one is a 2D platformer game akin to the classic Sonic games. The player controls Sonic as he makes his way through the level. The player can also find a purple ring. If they jump into this ring, the minigame will end. If the player takes too long to find the ring (around 1-and-a-half minutes), a dark figure will begin chasing the player. The figure will end the minigame if it touches Sonic. Day 4 "Hello. Welcome to Tape #4 of the Grand Dad's Grub and Games Security Training series." "Today, we will be going over content from previous training tapes. This is to prepare you for you final exam tomorrow. Without any further delay, let's sta-" "You know what's going on here, don't you? You know all about what I've done. I killed Fazbear, and I'll kill you too. I hope you found his friends. Otherwise, you'll be in for a surprise... *laugher*" No new animatronics become active on this day. Night 4 Phase 1 The player starts in the same room as before, but there is no voice. The player must make it to their Bedroom without being caught by Nightmare Grand Dad. Phase 2 No new animatronics become active on this night. Minigame #4 The player controls Sans as they walk through Snowdin from Undertale. The player is told to go to Sans' house. If they do this, the minigame will end. However, the player can also find a purple portal. Entering this portal will also end the minigame. Day 5 "Congratulations! If you are watching this tape, this means you have completed the final exam and are now an official night watchman at Grand Dad's Games and Grub! We hope you will take the lessons from these tapes and bring them into the office with you. As always, if you have a question, please contact your supervisor." "We at Grand Dad's are happy to welcome you aboard, and wish you the best of luck on your shift. Thank you for your interest in our company." No new animatronics are active on this night. Night 5 Phase 1 The player faces no threat while going to the Bedroom. Phase 2 No new animatronics become active on this night, but Nightmare Grand Dad's eyes become red instead of their usual blue. Minigame #5 The player controls Grand Dad in a setting similar to Happiest Day from FNaF 3. Depending on who the player has brought to the portals, Steve (holding a desktop computer with PAMA's face on it), Red, Sonic, and/or Sans will appear at the final table. Bad Ending If the player has not saved all four characters in previous minigames, all the present characters will look around awkwardly before Grand Dad says: "Not everyone is here." Grand Dad then stares at the camera, saying: "Why didn't you save them?" The screen then cuts to purple with the words "FIND THEM" written in white. Good Ending If the player has saved all four characters, Grand Dad will say: "Everyone's here. Now we can be laid to rest." The characters will begin to fade out, but the mysterious voice from the Night 4 phone call yells: "NOT SO FAST!!!" All the characters become fully visible again before the voice speaks again: "You will all see what HE did to me!" The screen will begin to glitch, before cutting out. The Confrontation Cutscene #1 The Confrontation can only be accessed after getting the game's Good Ending. Upon starting the night, a figure will appear, facing away from the camera. He will begin to speak: "Y'know, I used to have it all." "I had friends." "I had family." "I had a life." "But..." "That IMPOSTOR took it all from me!" "By stepping into his awful restaurant, you are as evil as he is." "Since that foolish bootleg is too scared to show himself..." "I'll take YOUR soul instead, Freezy." "But before that, let me introduce myself." The figure's head then turns 180 degrees toward the camera, revealing himself to be Mario. He speaks again: "It's-a me." Gameplay The gameplay of this level is very different from previous levels. The level starts in Grand Dad's Grub and Games, the location of the day stages. CAM 03, 04, and 01 are equipped with Controlled Shocks, which the player can use if Mario is on one of those cameras. The player must successfully shock Mario 7 times in order to beat the level. However, along with the existing mechanics, the player also has a Stamina Bar, which can be refilled by a cup of soda on the Office desk. If the player's Stamina Bar runs out, the player will fall asleep and enter the Bedroom from the night stages. Mario will still try to attack the player here. In order to return to the daytime world and continue damaging Mario, the player must sleep for 10 seconds. While the player is playing the level, Mario will taunt them: "I will destroy you, Freezy. Don't delay the inevitable." "Don't you understand? That bootleg destroyed my life!" "I've been trying to get in this world for SO long. I actually got away with it once." "Once was enough." "Stop this nonsense. After I destroy you, the world will be mine!" Cutscene #2 After shocking Mario for the seventh time, a cutscene will begin to play. Mario is seen sitting on the floor and holding his head. He starts to speak: "Mama mia... what am I doing?" "This isn't how it was supposed to be." "I was created to bring happiness and imagination to people." "If Grand Dad was inspired by me, that shouldn't matter." "It means I'm doing my job!" "*sigh* If only Grand Dad was still around..." Grand Dad will then fade in, with Red, Steve, Sans, and Sonic behind him. "We are here, Mario. We forgive you." Mario then gets up and shakes Grand Dad's hand. A voice then says: "Do you fools really think this is over?" The camera then scrolls to the left, revealing Granddy Dadbear, FazbearFreak's main OC, holding a megaphone. "I mean, we haven't even shown the credits yet!" Granddy Dadbear then faces the camera. "Thanks for all your help, ." "Now let's end this nightmare once and for all!" The credits will begin to roll. Extras Animatronics This section allows the player to view all the game's animatronics, as well as their jumpscares. Credits Five Nights at FazbearFreak's 3 Created by FazbearFreak Inspired by Five Nights at Freddy's by Scott Cawthon Starring Fortran: "Press Start To Rich!" Flappy Bird: "I'm really not that hard." Noob: "Oof." Sanic: "You're too slow!" Dry Bones: "Am I even relevant to the plot?" Grand Dad: "Yabba Dabba Doo!" Steve: "What Noob said." Red: "Hey, I'm actually in a good game for a change!" Sonic: "Nothing starts until you take action!" Sans: "This was a skele-ton of fun." Mario: "Thank you so much for-a playing this game!" Downtown Freezy: "Ah." Granddy Dadbear: "Thank you for all the good memories. You are all truly grand." Characters Owned By Nintendo Sega Rovio Mojang Roblox Toby Fox Scott Cawthon Super Special Thanks South Ferry Downtown Freezy Demonic BB Devilish Iago TheVinnyLord VentureSonic Shadowboy192 SpringThing14 Caelywobbles234 Tina.g.sherwin Frostburned123 SiIvaGunner The FazbearFreak Family Anyone else who I forgot. The Coca-Cola Company THE END Thanks for everything! See you next time, old sports! - FazbearFreak Minigames and Cutscenes Here, the player can play any minigame or cutscene they've seen. Custom Night The player can customize the AI of the Day animatronics on this night. Beating this night on 5/20 mode will result in a Grand Dad statue appearing on the player's desk. Jukebox Here, the player can listen to music. * Title Theme (plays on the title screen) * Green Chill Zone (plays in the Extras menu) * The Battle Begins (plays in the cutscene before The Confrontation) * Mama Mia... (plays in the cutscene after The Confrontation) * Grand Goodbye (plays in the credits) Trivia * This game is the first game in the series (and possibly the entire wiki) to have both Day and Night stages. * Downtown Freezy is an actual wiki user who won their cameo through a meme contest. * This page was created to celebrate FazbearFreak getting "The End", a badge on this wiki. This is similar to how Five Nights at FazbearFreak's was created to celebrate his 20th page, and how Five Nights at FazbearFreak's 2 was created to celebrate his one-year anniversary. * This page has many references to FazbearFreak's history. Category:Games